Klaine Wedding
by ChloeTheWarblercrisscolfer
Summary: Klaine Wedding, before, during and after. Kurt/Blaine Burt/Carole Nick/Jeff Quinn/Puck NewDirections TheWarblers Kurt hates Sebastian Mr/Mrs Anderson Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. Slight smut near end, I'm not a very big writer of it and I apologise if the ending isn't very good.
1. Chapter 1

Klaine Wedding

**Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel are finally allowed to get married! Let's see what they get up to before, during and after… BTW when people sing, I will put their names before their part. Sorry, I don't really know how to write the singing bits.**

_**Chapter 1**_

"What about this one?" said Blaine to his best friends, Nick and Jeff, looking in the mirror.  
"Dude, they all looked fine, that's like the fifth tux you've tried on," Jeff answered.  
"Now, now Jeff dear, this is an important day for our Blainers, let him take as long as he needs," Nick announced, elbowing his blond-haired boyfriend.  
"Thanks Nick, I mean, fine isn't good enough Jeff. Kurt and I are finally allowed to get married. It has to be perfect," Blaine huffed, straightening the tie.  
"Well, have you asked Kurt what he thinks about the multiple suits you've tried on?" Jeff exasperated, growing increasingly bored with his best friend.

"No. When we decided to get married, we both said we believed in the superstition of not seeing the bride in her dress before the wedding. Even though neither of us are the bride per say, we agreed not to see each other's outfits; we thought it was rather romantic and mysterious."  
"Oh right," Jeff nodded, in fake understanding.

Blaine went into the dressing room to try on the last tuxedo, a lovely dark colour called 'Midnight Blue.'

"This one?" Blaine asked, brushing imaginary lint off his shoulder.  
"Definitely!" Nick nodded, clapping his hands together lightly.  
"Yeah totally! It fits you fine, probably won't need any adjustments, shows off those biceps of yours, and matches Kurt's eyes," Jeff said truthfully.  
"I was thinking the same thing, I'm gonna go with this one," Blaine agreed.

Nick and Jeff nodded in sync with each other, as Blaine went off to get changed.

Jeff's phone buzzed and Nick peered over his shoulder. It was a text from Kurt, _"What colour has he gone for?"  
_ "Jeff! You can't do that! Blaine said he didn't want to," Nick explained.  
"What Blaine doesn't know, won't hurt him," Jeff retaliated, and began to tap away on his phone. _"Something called 'Midnight Blue', it looks like the night sky."_

Blaine came out of the dressing room, holding the tuxedo and went to the check-out desk, picking a black bow-tie off the shelf on his way past. Paying for the clothes, Jeff's phone buzzed again.  
"Who are you texting?" Blaine asked.  
"Err, Mercedes. Asking us to save her from Rachel and your Fiancé," he laughed nervously, pocketing his phone quickly. Blaine smiled.

"Kurt can be a diva in the best of times, but he will be worse under stress," he chuckled.  
"So what do we need to do next?" Nick asked.  
"We have to order the cake, specifically designed to Kurt's liking. He wanted to do everything, I mean, I had to argue in order to choose my own tux, you can see I won that one," Blaine smiled, holding the bag up triumphantly.  
"Santana is at work. How about we see if she can get some coffee and lunch to us?" Jeff asked.

Blaine and Nick nodded enthusiastically in unison, their stomachs choosing the right time to grumble, and the three headed off towards the subway.

**Hey guys! Some may be wondering what I am doing, but I have organised my first fic, (this one) into chapters just to make it of easier reading! Hope you like it and leave reviews pleaseeeeeeeee. Klisses xxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Okay, Jeff said he's wearing 'Midnight Blue.' So should I wear Black, Navy or the same as B?" Kurt questioned with a shrug.  
"To me, you look fabulous in everything; but it is _your_ wedding. You decide," Rachel sighed, also giving a shrug.  
"But you can't give too much away though. Otherwise Blaine will figure out your little conversations with Blondie. Blaine isn't as dumb as you say he is!" Mercedes laughed.

"I never said he was dumb, just too plain as to plan _our_ wedding or too simple as to pick a Katy Perry song for our first dance," Kurt chuckled.  
"About that, what song are you going for?" Rachel asked enthusiastically.  
"To be honest, it's the only thing I'm not sure of. I was thinking 'Candles' as it was the first duet we sang as a couple. But I'm torn between that and 'Come What May' from Moulin Rouge, that was the song we sung together in my head while I was kinda dating Adam, but after that dream sequence, I realised we _were_ made for each other, and as Santana correctly pointed out, it is the song we've dreamt of singing to each other at our wedding," he smiles, holding a tux to his chest.

"O…k, let's put that away for now, and focus on what tux you're gonna be wearing," Mercedes said, coughing slightly at the mention of Adam.

"I don't care whether Blaine finds out you've been talking to Jeff, you look gorg-a-licious in that 'Midnight Blue'," Rachel added.  
"Thanks Rach, so one 'Midnight Blue' tuxedo- where is Quinn, Satan and Britt? Not to mention Quinn has Lizzy," Kurt questioned.

"Don't worry, Lizzy is fine with Quinn, Kurt, she is her Mother after all. And Santana is at work until 2:30, so that's at least another half hour; Britt text me earlier saying she has to get the subway. Something about it being more logical to get to a place that's far away for half the price and half the time of a cab, although it's 75% less clean than a cab," Mercedes told them, exhaling deeply.

"Ever since she got into that MIT place, her brain has turned into nothing but logic and numbers. Which is completely weird compared to a few years ago, where she would do nothing but break out into a dance number or Britney song, say the word 'Unicorn' to describe a person, or sing about cups," Rachel laughed.  
"True 'dat, what about Quinn? If Puckerman has crashed that helicopter with my baby in it, I swear I will kill him," Kurt answered.

"She text me earlier to let me know that Puck is having trouble finding a parking space for the chopper," Mercedes exasperated. Kurt stared wide-eyed at the response from Mercedes and retaliated, "I think Quinn just defined 'Rich People Problems'." And the laughter commenced.

**Hey guys! How's life? Good yeah? Anyway back to me! Hope you liked this chapter, love to all, Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Santana and Brittany walked through the boutique holding hands, while Quinn sported a small child with black wavy hair and hazel eyes on her hip.

"Hey bitches! The unholy trinity is here and ready to partay!" Santana cheered, wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist.  
"Please do not swear around my child Satan, she'll pick it up," Kurt snapped half-humouredly, taking Elizabeth from Quinn.  
"Daddy!" Lizzy cheered.  
"Hey princess, did you have fun with Mama and Uncle Noah? Yeah?" he babbled to her, she giggled cutely in response.

Mercedes and Rachel went to hug the new arrivals.

"Thank God you're here; I have gone with the same coloured tux as Blaine, (which he does not know about)" Kurt whispered, bouncing Lizzy on his hip, "which is 'Midnight Blue'," he added, showing the girls the tux.

"The colour is beautiful Kurt," Quinn breathed heavily, taking in the enchanting blue.  
"Thanks Quinn, right you girls are wearing silver, and if you don't mind, I'd like the kids to wear the 'Midnight Blue'," Kurt said, the girls nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so who's going first then ladies?" the dress fitter announced, holding up a needle and thread.  
"I'll go first, you skinny bitches are all about the same size, whereas she needs to make a dress for all this power," Mercedes gestured to her body with a toothy grin, and followed the seamstress through the curtain.

**Tiny, tiny, puny chapter, but guess what? I don't care! Mwahahaha, please love and like and reviews, I view myself worth based on your reader ship! Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The TV was blurring away to a half-asleep Blaine as Kurt walked in with a big white bag, and an asleep Elizabeth curled in his arm.  
He tiptoed behind the couch and into their bedroom, placing Lizzy in her cot and putting the bag in the closet.

Blaine woke up hearing the click of the front door, and went to potter about in the kitchen; much to Kurt's surprise when he re-entered the living room.

"Hey you, have a good girls day?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him in for a kiss, Blaine's tongue brushing over Kurt's lip but not entering his mouth.  
"It was fun, got the girls' dresses fitted and paid for, got my tux and ordered the flowers. So all we have to do is wait for our perfect day," Kurt answered, pulling away, almost breathless.  
"Did you order the cake?" he asked, slightly worried.  
"No. I thought I'd ask Puck to make it and see how many of us get the 'munchies' from his 'Wheel Chair Bake Sale Recipe,'" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt punched his arm, and Blaine clutched it in mock pain, Kurt now escaping from his grasp.

"I'm kidding, went there after lunch; a three tier white cake with red and blue roses (altogether McKinley and Dalton colours), and with your insistence, a rainbow sash wrapped around the middle," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled too and put a pan of water on the stove, Blaine exited the kitchen into the living room.

As the water boiled, Kurt heard a smashing sound coming from the living room. "What's going on in there? If you wake Lizzy up, you're putting her back down," Kurt said. No one answered. "Blaine?" Kurt heard the TV blurring loudly, so he carried on cooking.

Blaine gritted his teeth, as he tiptoed away from the broken vase, looking for any sign of Kurt's wedding outfit. He walked into the bedroom silently, trying not to wake Elizabeth up and made a bee-line to the wardrobe. He fumbled around seeing nothing but clothes and darkness, so he decided to give up.

"Blaine! Dinners ready! Where are you?" Kurt yelled quietly. Blaine slid out of the bedroom and pretended to fiddle around with his belt.  
"Bathroom," he coughed, re-entering the kitchen.

Blaine sat down and gave Kurt his best smile, which Kurt laughed at. "What was that noise? The crash?" Kurt asked.  
"The vase near the TV, I was looking for the remote and I knocked it by accident," Blaine answered quickly.  
"Good, that thing was hideous. I love my Dad to pieces but you can see why I used to redecorate the house," Kurt laughed, Blaine nodded and began to eat. They both ate in comfortable silence, which was only broken by Blaine's satisfied moans, as he ate the delicious pasta.

**HI PEEPS! How's it going? Good? Well here is chapter 4, with many more to come, got a total of 10 chapters, yayayayaya! Love ooo all, Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

After dinner, they both decided to curl up on the sofa and watch a film. As soon as Blaine fell asleep, Kurt carefully got up and went to the bedroom. He went to the closet to find a mass of clothes on the bottom, knowing Blaine had been in there.

He laughed to himself, and realised what Blaine was doing earlier.

Kurt went deeper into the wardrobe and pulled out his white bag, and placed on top of the wardrobe. "Now, he won't be able to reach that!"  
"Reach what?" Blaine asked, appearing behind him, Kurt jumped in surprise.

"Oh nothing. I thought you were asleep?" Kurt asked, moving away from the wardrobe.  
"I was, but the zapping in Spiderman started and woke me," Blaine smiled, "What are you hiding?"  
"Nothing. You can go back to drooling over Andrew Garfield now," Kurt waved off, looking at his sleeping daughter fondly.  
"No. Don't wanna," Blaine pouted, folding his arms across his chest like a child, edging nearer to the wardrobe.

"Look, it's something of Rachel's. Top secret," Kurt insisted, tapping Blaine's nose.  
"So, it's got nothing to do with a certain outfit you're going to wear on a certain day?" Blaine toyed cheekily, cocking his head, and joined Kurt by the cot.  
"We both agreed on that Blaine, no seeing each other's outfits before the wedding," Kurt replied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'm going to bed then," Blaine said simply, wandering into the ensuite.

Kurt shook his head and went to turn the TV off, he heard Elizabeth murmur slightly, and when he got back to the bedroom he saw a beautiful sight.

A Blaine in a white T-Shirt and shorts, holding a half-asleep Lizzy in his arms, rocking her back and forth and singing to her gently. Kurt smiled and joined in with the singing and went to get changed in the bathroom.

When he came back out, he saw Blaine on the bed and Lizzy in her cot, now asleep once more.

"You know, Lizzy may have to go in her own room from now on, it's getting really hard to control myself," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. Blaine snorted and climbed onto Kurt, straddling him.

"I think you may be right," he answered, going down to kiss Kurt sweetly. Kurt obliged and quickly opened his mouth, Blaine slid his tongue inside and the kiss became deeper. Blaine then moved from Kurt's mouth to Kurt's neck, nipping lightly.

Kurt's hand then pushed Blaine's face away.

"No. I will not be marked for my friends and family to see on my wedding day, no marking Blaine," Kurt said stubbornly. Blaine laughed and nudged his nose to Kurt's.

"You're adorable," he said to Kurt, kissing him lightly.  
"I know," Kurt answered bluntly, causing them both to laugh.

Eventually they both gave into sleep, and drifted off peacefully.

**2 words for you! Chapter 5! Whoop! Read, review and love please hahaha. Love to all and Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxx BTW TIME JUMP NEXT!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

**A Week Later…**

Kurt was at Rachel's apartment with his bridesmaids, the girls and Kurt getting ready, whilst Nick played with the kids.

"Mama, Aidan bit me!" a girl cried, going to Quinn for a hug.  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it Liv, has he apologised?" She asked her, and Liv shook her head. "Nicholas, please try and stop my kids from being cannibals, I'd really appreciate it," Quinn sighed, Liv running off to go and play again.

Nick came stumbling into the room with a boy hanging off his right arm and another boy hanging off his left leg.

"Why don't you try and keep four kids entertained at once?" Nick cried.  
"It's not that hard, watch," Santana said simply getting up. "Hey kids!" she shouted, the four older kids turned to Santana immediately, while Lizzy was babbling away to herself on Rachel's lap. "Who wants to play 'Punch the Idiot?" she asked them, they all nodded excitedly. "Now, all you have to do is punch Nick okay? Have fun," she told them, smiling evilly.

Nick glared at her as the kids started to hit Nick repeatedly. The adults started laughing hard as they watched their friend be pummelled by six-year olds.

"Are you excited Kurt?" Rachel squealed.  
"Yeah, but I'm nervous too. We don't want a repeat of Mr Schue's wedding," Kurt sighed.  
"Don't start that Kurt. Blaine is crazy about you," Quinn said.  
"Blaine isn't going to leave you Kurt, there is a one hundred per cent probability that Blaine will love you and stay with you until he dies," Brittany added. The friends just looked at her and nodded, Santana rubbed her arm lightly.

"Yeah. Quinn and Britt are both right, there isn't a chance in hell that Blaine is gonna stray, I swear he loves you _too_ much," Mercedes laughed, straightening her silver dress, them all now laughing again at hearing Nick's cries from the other side of the door.

**Tiny chapter, please don't hurt me ;) Big chapter next, the wedding yayayayay! Did you all enjoy the Brittana/Klaine wedding on Glee? I know I did ;) Love ooo all, Klisses xxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"What do you think of this? Kurt, my love, I want to spend forever with you. I feel like we are chained together, eternally, like I know you are there, next to me, even though you may be somewhere else. I once said to you 'have courage' but I now realise that it was me that needed courage, not you. I needed the courage to tell you how I felt, even though it was a long time coming, and I apologise for not realising that sooner. Now we are husbands, your worries become my worries, your fights become my fights, your happiness becomes my happiness, your courage becomes my courage; but your heart has _always_ been mine…" Blaine smiled, at his piece of paper, and looked up to the guys in the room.

"That was awesome," Puck said.  
"Yeah dude, totally emotional, Kurt will love that," Sam added.  
"Do you mind if I borrow that for one of my movies?" Artie asked. Jeff just sat there, open mouthed.

"Burt?" Blaine asked. Burt was looking right at him, close to tears.  
"He'll love that son, that was so truthful and deep, I loved it," he said, patting Blaine's shoulder.

The tower bells started to chime.

"That's my cue, I'd better go and get Kurt down the aisle. See you all down there," Burt said, taking his leave. Artie, Sam, Jeff and Puck all followed after Burt, leaving Blaine in the dressing room by himself. Blaine checked his tux, straightened his bowtie, put his hand through the side of his hair, and exited the room too, soon to be the happiest man alive.

The traditional 'Wedding March' was playing, with a Kurt twist in there, and The Beatles' 'All You Need Is Love' was merged in with it, surprisingly it sounded great.

Blaine was stood by the altar with Jeff, Sam, Puck and Artie by his side. He could see Mercedes' boyfriend in the front row, he barely knew him, all he knew was that his name was Karl and he was a rapper.

Blaine could see Carole stood in the aisle seat with a wide smile and tear in her eye, he could see Cooper and his current girlfriend, he didn't even know her name! =stood the row behind and could see the two empty seats he had reserved for his parents in the first row of the right side, probably going to be empty until the wedding reception of the next couple. Blaine saddened a little, knowing they would never accept him, but brightened, knowing he had Kurt and his family to love him.

He next saw Burt's head appear, with a quiff of chestnut-brown hair next to him, in line with his bald head. Blaine's eyes widened as he saw his beautiful Kurt walking towards him, their eyes locked for a moment, and Blaine smiled with pride.

Santana and Brittany were in front of them, (but Blaine could still see Kurt), with their hands entwined, Rachel and Mercedes walk in a row behind them, arms linked, Nick was helping the four children throw red petals down the aisle, and Quinn was holding Lizzy's hand as she toddled wobbly, also throwing a handful of petals, and giggling cutely, earning an aww from the guests. Blaine smiled widely, seeing his daughter wave at him, then seeing Kurt in full view.

Burt was beaming as he brought Kurt down the aisle and handed him to Blaine, who took his hand eagerly.

Burt went off to join a crying Carole and took Lizzy on his knee, so she could have a full view of her Fathers. The song finished, and everyone sat down. The Vicar appeared behind them and cleared his throat as Kurt and Blaine turned to face him, Blaine stared open-mouthed at the man in front of them.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, to witness the first homosexual marriage to take place in New York, between Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson," the man said, Blaine still couldn't believe who it was standing before them. "From a certain wedding planner, a request was made for no prayer to be recited," he chuckled.

All eyes turned to Kurt, and he blushed brilliantly.

"So since this is the most magnificent wedding I have been to, I shall let the couple recite their own vows." the man finished. Blaine decided to go first.

"Kurt, when you stopped me in Dalton on that staircase, my head filled with fireworks. There must have been hundreds of boys going up and down those stairs, but you decided to interrupt my playing of angry birds and ask me what was going on," Blaine laughed, he also got a laugh out of Kurt and the guests too. "I took you by the hand, and ran down the longest shortcut I've ever been down, our hands fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. I've been in many dark places, but you somehow, manage to bring me out of them and into the light, and for that I am grateful that you have let me love you all these years, and that you are letting me love you for infinite beyonds," Blaine admitted truthfully, nearly tearing up, and Kurt chortled at Blaine's Disney reference, goof.

"Blaine. I have decided that what I wanted to say to you couldn't be said, so I chose to sing it to you instead," Kurt smiled, nodding to Jeff in the chairs. Jeff started humming, and a bunch of Warblers came out of nowhere, coincidently wearing matching red and blue tuxedos!

_Kurt: __**"When your legs don't work like they used to before. And I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?"**_

Blaine could not resist joining in, so he did.

_Blaine+Kurt: __**"And darling, I will be loving you, 'till we're seventy. And baby my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three, and I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways."**_

_Kurt: __**"Maybe just the touch of a hand. Well me- I fall in love with you every single day, and I just wanna tell you I am."**_

_Puck+Quinn: __**"So honey now, take me into your loving arms."**_

_Blaine: __**"Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars."**_

He sang, winking at Kurt. Kurt blushed again.

_Blaine: __**"Place your head on my beating heart."**_

_Kurt+Girls: __**"I'm thinking out loud. That maybe we found love right where we are."**_

_Burt+Carole: __**"When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades."**_

Carole rubbed her hand over Burt's bald head.

_Warblers: __**"And the crowds don't remember my name. When my hands don't play the strings the same way. I know you will still love me the same."**_

_Brittany+Santana: __**"Cause honey, your soul, could never grow old, it's ever green. And baby your smile's forever in my mind, and memory."**_

_ Kurt+Blaine: __**"I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe it's all part of a plan. Well I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you'll understand. But baby now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your head on my beating heart, thinking out loud that maybe we found love right where we are."**_

_ All the main characters except Kurt and Blaine: __**"So baby now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, oh darling, place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are, oh baby we found love right where we are."**_

Kurt+Blaine: _**"And we found love right where we are…"**_

Everyone got back into their own places now, and Blaine and Kurt stood at the altar again. Ready to get married.

"Right, I stand by what I said, the most magnificent wedding. Now do you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take Blaine Devon Anderson to be your lawfully wedded spouse?"  
"I do."  
"And do you, Blaine Devon Anderson, take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawfully wedded spouse?"  
"I do."  
Blaine and Kurt slid each other's rings onto their left ring fingers and whispered 'I do' to each other again.

"You may now kiss each other," the man said.

"Finally!" Blaine cheered, earning yet another laugh from the crowd. He pulled Kurt in by his waist and kissed him sweetly, the guests cheered. They pulled away with a smile and red, rosy cheeks. They grabbed each other's' hand and walked down the aisle, followed by cheering guests.

**HI GUYS! THE WEDDING! I want a Klaine wedding :( OH WELL! Happiness and Klainebows everywhere. Love oooo all and Klisses xxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

The reception was packed full with New Directions and The Warblers, along with respective friends and family.

Some of the New Directions were performing now, keeping everybody entertained as Blaine and Kurt went to greet people. They went to see Burt and Carole quickly, before they got swarmed by their glee clubs.

"Hey Dad, Carole," Kurt greeted excitedly, Blaine by his side.  
"Hey kiddo, I was so proud of you Kurt up there today. You too Blaine, it made me feel special to be a part of this family, you two were amazing, I love you both," Burt answered, his arm around Carole.  
"I wish Finn could have been here today, he would have been so proud of his little brother, even though you're older than him," Carole laughed, and cried at the same time.  
"Please don't cry Carole, I'll start crying, then Blaine will start crying, then Dad will start crying then we will all just be a great, big crying mess," Kurt laughed. Carole nodded, and towed Burt off to dance. Blaine and Kurt just looked at each other for a minute.

"I have a feeling, you didn't quite stick to the rules, babe," Blaine said, laughing, eyeing his Husband's outfit choice. Kurt laughed in response.  
"I had Jeff text me when you went tuxedo shopping," Kurt said honestly. "But I do look amazing in this colour."

"You look amazing in everything," Blaine answered.  
"Now that is true. What did you think of my song? Honestly, no matter how many times I'll try and sing to you, you always find a way to join in," Kurt huffed.  
"What can I say? I'm a sucker for songs," Blaine replied.  
"No kidding," Kurt said, taking Blaine's arm. Someone tapped Blaine's shoulder firmly, and they turned around.

It was the surprise Vicar.

"Hey son," the man said.  
"Hi Dad," Blaine replied solemnly. "Since when were you a Vicar?" Blaine blurted out. His Father just grinned.

"When I was twenty-eight, I got bored in life and decided to take a religious course, five years later and I was a certified Vicar," Mr Anderson answered gruffly.

"Oh."

Kurt wandered off when Blaine got to talking with his Mother and Father, to give them time alone. He found Nick and Jeff surrounded by fellow ex-warblers.

"Kurt!" Trent cheered happily, bounding up to him and hugging him tightly. Wes and David joined in too, coz, they just like hugs.

"Hey guys, thanks so much for coming. That number was a success I think," Kurt thanked.  
"You're welcome Kurt, always happy to help you and Blainers," Wes answered on behalf of the group.  
"Honestly, I want to kidnap Elizabeth, she's just so cute," Trent said, taking the girl in his arms and bouncing her up and down.

"That's why Nick and Jeff were swarmed, I thought it was weird that somehow they were popular," Kurt laughed. Nick and Jeff looked offended but laughed.

"You lot go dance, I'll take Lizzy," Kurt said. Trent handed Lizzy to Kurt and took the others off for a song. Kurt was smiling at them being idiots and sat down, Lizzy playing with his tie.

"Hello Kurt," a voice said quietly. Kurt turned his head to see Sebastian facing him, grinning smugly.  
"Sebastian. What a pleasure(!)" Kurt answered sarcastically.  
"Pretty girl," he said, gesturing to Elizabeth.  
"Thank you," Kurt said simply.

"She looks so much like Blaine, it's obvious she's his," he said slyly.  
"Your point being?" Kurt asked, growing agitated.  
"Obviously he was the one that was man enough to knock Quinn Fabray up," Sebastian growled.  
"Fuck off Sebastian, you don't even like me, so I don't know why you're at my wedding," Kurt threw back, clutching Lizzy tightly.

"I'm here to support Blaine of course, you did want The Warblers' help, and see his beautiful child," Sebastian told him. "Mind if I hold her?"  
"You aren't touching her, she'll probably catch something," Kurt answered spitefully, keeping one eye on Sebastian and one eye on Elizabeth. Sebastian laughed, and stood up.

"Don't say that Kurt, that's not very nice," he smirked.  
"Do I look like I give a shit?" Kurt answered bluntly, standing up also, holding Lizzy even tighter. Sebastian was so close to Lizzy, Kurt could've slapped him, but didn't want to show himself up in front of Lizzy.

"She's beautiful," he said, holding her small hand. She looked at the man holding her hand, realising she'd never seen him before, she wasn't sure about him and his smirky little meerkat face. So she decided to start crying; loudly.

Kurt couldn't hide his laughter, he pushed Sebastian's hand away from her and bounced Elizabeth on his hip, the crying signalled Blaine to be at Kurt's side in a matter of milliseconds.

"Sebastian," Blaine greeted.  
"Blaine, I was just saying to Kurt that your daughter is beautiful," Sebastian replied.  
"Thank you, why don't you get something to eat?" Blaine said to Sebastian quickly. He nodded and took off with his weird pigeon-toed walk.

"Hey beautiful," Blaine said to Kurt, taking his face in one hand and kissing him chastely.  
"Hi," Kurt answered back.  
"Was he bothering you, babe?" Blaine asked.  
"Just creeping me and Lizzy out, she did well with the crying, she'd make a great actress," Kurt answered, handing Lizzy to Blaine, noticing she had now stopped crying.

She cried "Papa" and made grabby hands at his bowtie.

"Was the big, bad meerkat scaring you baby?" Blaine asked her in a baby voice.  
"Don't talk to her like that, she is intelligent you know," Kurt told him.  
"Of course she is, she takes after her Papa, and her Daddy of course," he said to Kurt.  
"Nice save," he said to his husband, and kissed him on the cheek. "Things go okay with your parents?" Kurt asked.  
"Yes, actually. I can't thank you enough Kurt, if it weren't for you, I'd probably still not be talking to them, thank you," he said, with his puppy eyes.  
"Ooh, I'd better show them Lizzy, they haven't seen her yet," Blaine said excitedly, rushing off to go find his parents.

Kurt laughed and shook his head fondly.

"Mom, Dad. There you are," Blaine called, finally catching up to them.  
"Hey son, who's this?" Mr Anderson asked, taking in the appearance of the child, which similarly resembled that of his sons.  
"This is Elizabeth, mine and Kurt's daughter," Blaine replied proudly.

"She's gorgeous Blaine, she looks so much like you honey," Mrs Anderson said, basking in the beauty of her granddaughter.  
"Want to hold her Mom?" Blaine asked. She nodded enthusiastically and held out her arms for the girl. His Mom was instantly taken with Elizabeth, and the sight of his Mom with his daughter made Blaine swell with pride.

His Mom looked nice today, she was an attractive, medium-heighted woman, with no middle aged features that immediately showed her age, she had bright blue eyes and cherry red lips. She had the same black curly hair as Blaine, but kept neat and tidy in a bun near her shoulder. Today she was sporting a red dress with black heels and a red bag, admittedly she did look pretty, and any middle aged man with eyes would probably find her attractive.

And his Dad was a handsome man, again like his wife, he had no immediate signs of age, he had the same hazel eyes as Blaine, but they didn't look as kind, he also had a big build which came from his high school years of playing football. He sported a bushy moustache that was kept neat on his top lip, and Blaine remembered from when he was a child, that it would move up and down when his Dad laughed. Also his Father had the trademark Anderson hair, which was black and cemented down with a lot more gel then what Blaine uses (which is saying something) as it was a curly mess when untamed, (again just like Blaine's). He wore a traditional black and white suit and tie, and just like his Mother, any middle aged woman with eyes would find him attractive.

Altogether, even though his Dad could be cruel sometimes, he did love his family. The sight of seeing his parents with his daughter made him beam with happiness, his Father left his wife to play with Lizzy whilst his Dad took Blaine aside.

"I'm proud of you son," his Dad said. Blaine broke into tears of happiness and hugged his Dad for all he was worth, no matter how embarrassing it would seem.  
"That's all I've wanted to hear you say to me for the past eight years Dad," Blaine smiled. And to his surprise, his Dad smiled too.

They went off to re-join the crowd.

**WEDDING RECEPTION! Now, I'm sorry to all those Seblaine or Kurtbastian shippers, but I think he's evil, no matter how nice he may seem in On My Way. He's a Blaine (tryer) stealer bully from Kurt, and I couldn't have Klaine not together sooo, sorry, not sorry ;) But decided to put him in, just to hear my own views of what Kurt thinks of him, and I genuinely find them hilarious, Klisses xxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"Now ladies, and gentlemen, boys and girls, it is time for Kurt and Blaine's first dance!" Sam shouted through the mic, almost deafening everybody. Blaine got up, and took Kurt's hand, and led him to the centre of the dance floor.

To Blaine's surprise, the New Directions and The Warblers were on stage, ready to perform. The room went silent, and the sound of The Warblers acapella voices filled the room. As Nick started singing, Blaine looked surprised, this wasn't the song he was expecting.

_Nick: __**"You think I'm pretty, without any make up on, you think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong, I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down."**_

_Sam: __**"Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine."**___

_All: __**"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love, we can dance, until we die, you and I. We'll be young forever, you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."**_

_Puck: __**"My heart stops, when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."**_

_ Mercedes+Artie: __**"We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach, got a motel and, built a fort out of sheets, I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete."**_

Warblers: _**"Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love, we can dance, until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."**_

Santana+Brittany: _**"I'mma get your heart racing, in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."**_

All: _**"Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight."**_

The song ended, and the guests erupted into applause, and Kurt and Blaine looked up from each other and smiled. Santana started to sing another song, and everyone piled onto the dance floor.

The couple and their friends, danced their way into the deep night…

**Hi guys! Could not have a Klaine wedding without the first dance being the song that started it all off! Teenage dream was the first song Blaine sung to Kurt and Daydream Believer was the last song they sang together, awww memories and cuties. Klisses, only one more chapter left xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, just a warning, this scene is rated M+ for the badly written sex in it! I'm not good at writing it, you do not have to read this and you can just assume that Klaine will live happily ever after for all eternity ;)**

_**Chapter 10**_

Kurt and Blaine were racing each other up the stairs of their apartment, trying not to get too distracted before they got safely inside. When they entered, Blaine kicked the door shut and chased Kurt into their bedroom. Kurt shut the door, and pushed Blaine against it, attacking his neck roughly. Blaine let out a moan, and grabbed Kurt's tie, pulling him to the bed.

Hastily, they were trying to strip each other of the layers the wedding suits brought, and were groaning when it got to the shirts. The white pieces of cloth that lay on each of their chests bestowed ten buttons each, and they were the small, irritating ones that took forever to fasten and unfasten. Blaine finally gave up and just pulled his shirt over his head, not managing to rip any buttons as he actually managed to undo six.

It was Kurt who was the stickler, since he cherished his clothes, even when they came to sex, clothes were still a high priority to him, and he undid his buttons gently, making Blaine grow impatient.

When the shirt finally came off, Blaine attacked Kurt's chest, leaving bite marks up and down his pale chest. Kurt palmed Blaine's erection through his slacks, and pulled them down in one fell swoop. Then disposing of his own pants, he pulled Blaine on top of him, and kissed him with all teeth and tongue, their tongues roaming each other's mouths.

Soon the underwear came off, and it was all or nothing.

Blaine went for the lube in the bedside cabinet and Kurt lay on the bed, ready for his night of heaven. Blaine was gentle when he prepped Kurt, as they hadn't had sex in a few weeks, and slicked up his fingers. Entering Kurt with his hand made Kurt feel like he'd eaten a five-course meal, but shuddered, knowing Blaine would be even bigger.

As Blaine lined himself up with Kurt, he whispered "I love you" and thrust into Kurt heavily, Kurt jolted happily and gasped for breath. Blaine started up a rhythm and slowly pounded into Kurt, loving the noises he was hearing from Kurt, knowing he made Kurt sound like that.

When Blaine reached his edge, he cried "Kurt!" filling him up. Kurt also came, and was sure he may have passed out for a few seconds, while coming back to reality, Blaine kissed him soundly on the lips.

Kurt opened his eyes and kissed back lazily, knowing he had released at least half of his energy during that session. "That. Was. Amazing." Kurt punctuated, trying to get his breath back. Blaine hummed in response, and lay his head on Kurt's chest.

"I'm glad your parents asked to babysit, Blaine. It will give them time to bond with Lizzy, now that they're back in your life, everything will be as it should be. You getting along with your Dad, Elizabeth knowing who her other Grandparents are, and us two getting some time alone," Kurt sighed, happily.

"Yeah, it feels great, finally talking to my Dad again. I seriously can't thank you enough babe," Blaine smiled.  
"Honestly, I think you just might have done that," Kurt laughed, sighing in contentment.  
"Very true. I love you so much Kurt," Blaine said.  
"I love you too B," Kurt replied; both of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces…

**Hope you like? Sorry about that last chapter, I'm not experienced in writing that sort of material, it just seemed appropriate for the story to end it like that. This is my first completed fanfiction! Whooooooo! Party! Hope you guys enjoyed my Klaine Wedding interpretation? Please leave reviews and keep reading. If you want to read anymore of my fanfictions, I've written a GleeKlaine Descendants one and a Klaine Divergent, both of which are not completed, but please read them if you like my writing! Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chloe over and out !1**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a little authors note Klaine Wedding.**

**Now I enjoyed writing this fic, and I'm sad that I've finished it… But since I'm so nice and you guys really seem to enjoy reading it, nearly 1000 people have read my Klaine Wedding and I feel warm and happy, so if anybody enjoys reading future!Klaine and would like a little more, I am more than happy to write some more based off any prompts you guys would like.**

**Since I have finished the base of my story, as a thank you I would enjoy writing any prompts you guys have for me and would like to read, either PM me or leave them in reviews and I will get them done as soon as, I will also maybe ask you what you would like in the fic, only as long as it is Klaine based, I will pretty much write anything.**

**Thanks guys, sorry this isn't a chapter for you, Klisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :)**


End file.
